nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Flat Pack
Flat Pack is a platforming game launched on the App Store on September 18, 2017, and the Google Play store on September 20, 2017. The player controls a 2D orange-coloured character traversing in a 3D shaped area. The game features an AR mode that uses augmented reality to present playable levels of the game as if they were in the real-life environment the player is in. This mode is currently exclusive to the App Store version of the game. Controls *'Swipe horizontally' - Move in the direction of the swipe *'Tap' - Propel character upwards Gameplay The objective in each level is to collect six yellow pieces in order to unlock and reach a specified goal. The character has a propeller on their head, which can be used to propel themselves up for an unlimited amount of time. When passing the edge of a face, the player will seamlessly move into the adjacent face. The character remains still when on the ground until the player moves it. Throughout each level, players can find a hidden star. This star may be discovered by destroying enemies or sometimes by hitting and destroying certain blocks. The AR mode in the game is exclusive to the App Store version of the game. It requires iOS 11 and is only compatible with the following devices: iPhone 6S or later, iPad Pro (any model) or iPad (2017 model). Levels Levels are entered and unlocked via a horizontally scrolling level select screen, where the name of the level and its basic shape are displayed. Any level that players have not yet unlocked will be greyed out, with its level name shown in question marks. If a player completes a level with that level's star collected, it will be noted on the level select screen. There are twenty-nine levels visible on the level select screen. Normal Level 1: The Beginning Level 2: Gravity Switch Level 3: Pancake Level 4: Death From Below Level 5: Rubble Trouble Level 6: Twisted Tower Level 7: Big Bang Level 8: B*Qert Level 9: The Ride Level 10: One Way Ticket Level 11: Buzz Aldrin Level 12: Chess Opening Level 13: Slide Puzzle Level 14: Under Pressure Level 15: Super Arrow Island AR AR levels are similar to the normal levels, except for the camera movement behaviour and the background. Unlike the normal levels, which feature a dark blue background, the background of the AR levels is the player's real-world environment viewed within the device's camera. To rotate the levels, the player must physically move their device around the area, as opposed to the camera automatically moving as the protagonist moves in the normal levels. The AR levels can be completed for a bonus achievement, but they are not necessary to completing the game. Level 1: Get Off Your Seat Enemies *'Siren hat creatures' - March back and forth along the floor of certain passageways. They turn when they reach a ledge or hit a wall. *'Flying enemies' - Fly in either a horizontal or vertical direction, moving the opposite way when they hit a wall, floor or ceiling. They can be killed by propelling into them from below. Hazards *'Spikes' - Spikes may be situated against the light coloured walls or along the green surfaces of levels. *'Turrets' - Shoot a fiery ball that moves in a straight trajectory. *'Slam blocks' - Spiky grey blocks that move quickly along the walls, ceilings or floor. They pause briefly when they hit a surface. *'Grey tiles' - When passed over, a spike pops out after a brief amount of time. Updates Release version This version was released on September 17, 2017, on the App Store and September 20, 2017, on Google Play and is labelled Version 1.0 on both stores. This was the initial version of the game released. App Store update version 1 This version was released on September 18, 2017, and is labelled Version . The update notes describe it as making "minor improvements". Google Play update version 1 This update was released on September 21, 2017, and is labelled Version 1.0.3. It fixes a bug where the player could fall through the floor in two levels. This update introduces the ability for players to skip a level by watching a video advertisement and for those who bought the remove ads in-app purchase to freely skip levels. Google Play update version 2 This update was released on September 21, 2017, and is labelled Version 1.0.4. Its update notes are the same as those of the prior update except with the bullet point about fixing the glitch regarding the textures of the 3D level appearing black being removed. Google Play update version 3 This update was released on September 21, 2017, and is labelled Version 1.0.5. This update fixes a glitch where the textures of the 3D level would appear black. Google Play update version 4 This update was released on September 22, 2017, and is labelled Version 1.0.6. This update fixes a glitch with the achievements button not working. App Store update version 2 This update was released on September 27, 2017, and is labelled Version 1.0.3. This update fixes a glitch where the total number of stars was incorrectly listed as 30 instead of 29 and fixes the achievement for collecting all of them so that it is awarded when collecting 29 stars. Announcements *'February 17th, 2017' - Nitrome announced the development of the game and posted a video previewing its gameplay. *'July 28th, 2017' - Nitrome posted on Twitter a video of Flat Pack being played in 3D space via augmented reality. *'September 15th, 2017' - Nitrome, via Twitter, posted a video of gameplay from Flat Pack and announced that it would be released the following week. Flatpack gameplay reveal|The February 17th, 2017 preview Development Development of Flat Pack started in mid-December 2016. The game was announced on February 17th, 2017 and was in mid-development . At this point, Nitrome had not decided on whether it was going to be a free-to-play game . Nitrome posted on Twitter a video of a level from the game being played in the AR Experiments mode and in a Twitter reply that they were aiming to release the game around the time iOS 11. On August 19th, 2017, Nitrome mentioned that the game was practically done. Work on the game finished in mid September 2017. On September 15th, 2017, Nitrome posted another video preview and that the game would be released the following week. The game was released on the App Store on September 18, 2017, and on Google Play on September 20, 2017. On September 29, 2017, Nitrome mentioned in an interview with Edamame Reviews that they were considering adding more levels to both sets of levels, with a particular focus on levels for the AR mode . Flat Pack's game mechanic of traversing the faces of 3D shapes had previously been experimented with in Surface . Nitrome has mentioned that they may integrate the AR mode into the Google Play version of the game when Google launches ARCore . Trivia *The "warning" sound effect in Flat Pack is the same sound effect used to signal the danger of an enemy farther up ahead in Gopogo. References (the September 17 release date does not reflect when it became publicly available as this was not during the following week, so the earliest release date would have had to be September 18) }}}} Category:Art by Helm Category:Programming by Romain Macré